Dragon Ball Super: Love Gods Last Men on Earth
by pnew106s
Summary: This story is based on a Sliders Episode "LOVE GODS", that there are only a few Fertile Men left on Earth and the Government now run by Women has those few; Imprisoned in special facilities to breed in hopes of rebuilding the Male population. Most of the Z fighters are part of those few Fertile men that are hiding, running or held at those facilities. Lots of Sex and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Last Men on Earth Part One

This story is based on a Sliders Episode "LOVE GODS", that there are only a few Men left on Earth and the Government has those few; Imprisoned in special facilities to breed in hopes of rebuilding the Male population. Most of the Z fighters are part of those few Fertle men that are hiding, running or held at those facilities.

 **Four Months prior:**

Standing before the Eternal Dragon, A vindictive Woman stared up at the huge Monster and smiled. "Great Shenron Grant my wish. I want all Men but those with a pure heart to be removed forever. Leave a few thousand but they are to be sterilized and marked with a red X branded on their foreheads." Deciding at the last minute to not have all men removed or taken away. Some to remain but they could not reproduce. Men did have other traits that Earth would need. Smiling widely as the Dragon granted her wish.

 **Present:**

Holding Videl's hand Gohan flew away from Satan City. Behind him and Videl followed several Jet Choppers with sirens blaring. "Faster Gohan, they are coming up behind us." Videl said as Gohan increased speed almost dragging Videl with him. He had been hiding in Videl's house for the last two months and someone had discovered that he was there and Videl suspected who had told the authorities. Her Father. A amplified voice echoed behind them.

"STOP BY THE ORDER OF PRESIDENT MICHELLE OWENS! ALL NON-STERILE MALES MUST BE TAKEN TO SECURED BREEDING LOCATIONS." The Police Jet Chopper Pilot said as she tried to close the distance between her, the escaping Male and the fugitive that was hiding him.

Streaking away they headed West, hoping to find sanctuary with Bulma. Leaving the pursues way behind them. "Your fucking father." Gohan stated as he slowed down so Videl was not being harmed by the breeze from flying too fast. He had left home when the authorities found out that he and his brother Goten were there. Since Goten was too young to be an efficient breeder, he had been allowed to stay at home. Under observation from the Government. Forcing Gohan to escape and flee. At that moment there were only about two hundred Fertile Men out of the Three Thousand Men in the whole Country and those were being sequestered into special locations to be used as breeding stock. All others were gone. Some others were like him, running from the same fate that Gohan did not want. Videl nodded with agreement. Afraid that they were intimate, her father had told the Government about him being in his house. To her mind it must piss her father off that he was marked as Sterile. He probably would love to be used as a Breeder.

"Yes my Father." Videl looked at Gohan and felt her attraction to him mount. He had been in her basement for the last two months and she spent as much time as she could with him. Falling hopelessly in love with him. "We need to find a place to hide, I doubt that the Government Special Agents are going to give up like those Cops did." She said as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"We can try 18's house, she might know where Krillin is." Gohan said as he angled towards a isolated district that 18 and Krillin had escaped to. A month later the Agents came and captured Krillin. Though Gohan did not know how, Krillin was vastly stronger then any other Human on the planet. So he was concerned on how someone could subdue and capture Krillin. But also somehow defeat 18 as well. That was what was perplexing. Nearing the lone house in the middle of nowhere, Gohan landed and hid within some trees. Having Videl approach the house alone. As she knocked the blonde android opened the door and with amazement hugged Videl.

"What are you doing here, I have been listening to the Government Communications and there is a warrant for your and Gohan's arrest?" 18 said as she peered around Videl expecting to see Government Agents encircling her home. "Where is Gohan?" Walking towards the House, 18 smiled and waved. Then let them enter her house. Marrion was on the floor and looked up expecting to see her father. Then with utter disappointment back to what she was doing.

Gohan had to ask, he needed to know. "Where is Krillin?" As 18 started to cry, throwing her arms around Gohan and wailed with despair.

As she wept Gohan stroked her back and Videl just watched as 18 cried openly. Sniffing she regained control of herself. "Hundreds of Agents came, they wore him down with some type of weapon that drained him of his Ke energy and captured him. He would not let me help him, in fear that they would harm Marrion." 18 said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hundreds, I thought it would take thousands to actually defeat him." Gohan said as 18 shook her head.

"They just kept coming, over and over again. Unrelenting as they attacked. Using those weapons on him." 18 said as she exhaled and sat. "I have no idea where he is. He could be at any of the five Secure Breeder Locations. I know by now he is probably having sex with all sorts of other women." She seethed slightly as she imagined Krillin cheating on her numerous times. "They got him a month ago and I have been hoping that he would escape by now." Videl sat down next to her and put her arm around 18. Bracing her and giving her comfort. "Where were you, he was waiting for you to come and suggest what to do?"

Exhaling, Gohan frowned. "I was hiding. I know I should have come sooner, I wish I did." Then more certain. "Do not worry 18, I will find him and bring him home. I promise." He seethed slightly, it was time to stop this. At one time he was going to go and talk to Dende but had not gone yet in fear of drawing attention to the Guardian of Earth. Deciding to stay the night, 18 took them to separate Guest rooms. Guessing that the teenagers were not having sex yet. Which she guessed right. Laying down on the bed, Gohan tried to sleep that night. But all he could think about was how the world had changed, just in four months. He was now hunted like a fugitive and something had to change soon. The world could not continue like this. Unexpectedly the door to his darkened room opened and someone slipped in and closed the door. Thinking it might be Videl, he sat up and tried to see who it was. With swift movements a body slid into bed with him and he noticed that it was female and it was naked. As petal soft lips touched his. Whoever it was moved her head to his ear and whispered into it. "Please have sex with me." 18's voice said in his ear. "I am so lonely and I need the touch of a man to make me feel better." She hissed in his ear as she licked it. He put his hands on her arms and pushed back. Staring at her.

"18 we should not do this, what about Krillin and Videl." Gohan stammered out finally able to partially see her and seeing her perfect body, right there on the bed. She smiled and leaned in kissing him. Sliding her tongue into his mouth and his resolve was slowly melting away. He had a crush on her since he hit puberty and to have her here wanting him to fulfill every desire he had for her. Made his mind and body unable to stop.

"Gohan I need to feel something. Even if it is just sex, I need to feel you." 18 stated as she licked his lips and then kissed him again. Taking his right hand with her left she moved it down to her moistened slit. Having him slip his fingers along it. Then she put her left hand down inside his underwear and grasping him. Stroking him int time as he slid his finger along her folds. She moaned in his mouth. When he slipped his finger inside her, she squeezed him and moaned even louder. "Yes do that, it feels so good." She gasped out as she felt an orgasm flow through her. She kissed him then moved her head to have him kiss and lick her neck. She purred as stroked him as he moved up to her ear and began to lick, bite and kiss her ear. She took her other hand and with the two pushed down his shorts. Exposing him, maneuvering over to straddle him, she pushed his hand away from her now throbbing area. Using her hand to guide him inside her. "Please fuck me Gohan, I need you inside me." She pleaded as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Closing her eyes as he entered her. Feeling him stretch her insides. She moaned as she finally felt his shaft all the way inside her. Rotating her hips, she felt him move around inside her she gasped feeling an orgasm spasm through her body. She began to move up and slowly down upon him. In seconds she had a good rhythm going and she was feeling orgasm after orgasm flow through her. A few minutes later, Gohan could not take any more. Grabbing her, he pushed her over on the bed and began to thrust down into her. Her moans increased as he pummeled into her and felt her shudder as she had more intense orgasms. Thrusting with all of his built up frustration, he felt and heard his hips slapping against her as she begged him not to stop. With a final grunt, he exploded into her and she convulsed as she climaxed as well. Flopping down next to her, she leaned closer and kissed him. "Thank you Gohan, I feel much better. I do not suppose you want to go again." She did not really have to ask as he kissed her feeling himself once again harden. Soon he was inside her, thrusting deep into her. Another forty minutes and for her several orgasms later. She stood, kissed him appreciatively and left him.

One hour later, Gohan laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. Fully awake, marveling about having sex with 18. It had felt so good that he was tempted to in another hour sneak into her room and seeing if he could have another round. Then the door creaked open and he though she had the same thought. Closing his eyes and waiting he felt a body slip onto his bed. But this one was shorter. Opening his eyes he saw Videl, looking at him. She was naked and he exhaled as he looked her up and down. "Are you rested enough from having sex with 18 to also have sex with me?" She asked as he stared at her with shock. "She asked me if she could and I said yes. She needed some release from the tension." Videl moved closer and kissed him, flicking her tongue into his mouth. As she breathed out harshly through her small nose. She moved her lips over by his ear. "I was actually thinking of joining you two, but I wanted to have you alone for the first time." Gohan did not resist, as he kissed her. Then began to kiss down her front. Stopping to lick and suck on her nipples. She pushed her head back and moaned lightly. Feeling them perk up, he moved down further. Until he was right at her small slit. He began to lick her and she shuddered. "Oh don't stop, I am Cumming." She gasped out as he continued until she shuddered and thrashed. When she was sufficiently wet. He moved back up and placed his hardened member at her entrance. "Take it slow and easy, Gohan. You are my first." She said her body shaking from anticipation. He slowly put the tip at her entrance and waited for her slit to allow him to enter. Without moving she felt herself open and his tip entered. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Ouch." She whispered as he waited for her to adjust. Then after a few moments he began to push more into her. Her eyes flew open as she felt the few inches of him inside her. Then he began to push more of him inside her and she felt something inside her tear. When he was all the way in she could not breath. He was so big and she felt herself stretched to the limit, there was some pain but she felt it was manageable and it was hurting less and less. Slowly her insides adjusted and as she began to feel herself loosen. He began to pull out slowly, then just as slowly push back in. She moaned as his pelvis touched down onto hers. Feeling another orgasm flow through her. "Okay, okay. It hurts a little but You can go a little faster." She rasped out as he started to move a little faster and she moaned and groaned as she felt orgasm after orgasm flood her system with sensations of pleasure. "Faster, harder." She begged as he thrust into her harder and faster. Soon he was slipping in and out of her in a good tempo and she was moaning so loud she hoped that Marrion did not hear her. As he thrust hard into her she felt him cum deep inside her and she felt a huge orgasm rock her body. As he pulled out of her, she gasped and felt herself tremble. Laying there concentrating on the sensations she felt. She smiled over at him. Now if anything happened at least she had sex with him. Spending several more hours, they had sex over and over again. Videl was pleasantly surprised that each time after the first was better and better. Each time having more and more orgasms. As they slept, she wanted to never be with anyone else. In the morning they slowly got out of bed and made their way downstairs to find 18 joyfully fixing breakfast. She smiled at them as they approached.

"Good morning." 18 said cheerfully. "Breakfast should be ready in a minute." Then began to set plates down on the table, gesturing for them to sit and eat. While they ate they talked. "Oh about last night, please if you find Krillin do not tell him. Last night was just a tension release for me and I do not want him to get the wrong idea." She said and both Gohan and Videl nodded. "Now you two. That sounded like you also had a tension release."

Videl blushed as she buttered her toast. "Well I could not ever do that at my house, my father would have had a heart attack." She said as she leered over at Gohan and smiled widely. As he smiled back at her. Then looked over at 18.

"I think it might be wise for you and Marrion to go to Kami's Lookout until this can all be sorted out or until we find and rescue Krillin." Gohan advised and 18 nodded with reluctance. She had remained here in case Krillin did escape and came back, but she somewhat knew that if he had not escaped by now then he probably can't any time soon.

"Alright, but right after breakfast. I will pack some clothes and leave. Please find Krillin and save him." 18 did not eat as she went to pack some essentials. Gohan and Videl would escort her to the Lookout and try to find out what they could from Dende and Piccolo. What Videl did not know was Gohan planned on leaving her there as well so that she would be safe. What he had in mind, he could not ensure she would be safe.

 **Secure Male Breeder Location 3: West City Outskirts**

Awaking Krillin looked down at the two young women that he had sex with. Both were smiling contently as they also slept. This is how it had been for the past three weeks. Six days a week with one day to rest and recover. Two or three young women each night, depending on who he chooses. All of them 18 to 25 years old, beautiful, attractive and fertile. Every night was a different woman or women. To some it would be heaven. To him it was hell. But he was trapped here, reaching down he touched the device that was on his wrists. Other devices were on his torso, neck, ankles and back. Special devices that siphoned his Ke energy out of him. They had the same type of technology to capture him. This place was not really that bad though. His bedroom was huge and had three similar beds, he had a large screen Television that he could watch any x-Rated Movie he wanted, or just regular channels. Whatever he wanted to eat was provided and everyone treated him like he was the greatest person on earth. Even the guards treated him special. One could really like this, the only problem was he could not leave and he could not be with his Wife and Child. Though if he wanted they could be here with him. But 18 his wife would probably not like it that he was required to have sex with different women every day. He doubted he could perform if she was here and that was what the Warden slash Administrator was afraid of. Looking at the devices again, he pondered how the Government knew about Ke Energy and how to siphon it away from certain individuals. Yamcha was also here and he had asked him the same thing. "Excuse me Sir." A Woman's voice said over the speaker. "Am I disturbing you." The pleasant voice asked and Krillin exhaled and untangled himself from the Blonde girl and Red Headed girl. Getting out of bed, still naked. He no longer cared if anyone watching through the ten camera's saw him in the buff.

"No not at. What is it?" Krillin asked as he heard several of the Camera's focus directly on him.

"The Administrator wants to know if you are capable of breeding with any others this morning." The female voice asked with a slight uplift in her voice. Krillin did not doubt that the woman was checking him out and was feeling a little aroused.

"I guess. Has she got back to me about at least having a visit from my Wife and Child yet?" Krillin asked as he walked over and picked up a robe, putting it on. The two girls in his bed were getting up and they walked naked past him to the door. Both smiled at him appreciatively as they departed. The voice exhaled.

"The Administrator is still considering it. She will inform you in a day or so if it is prudent or acceptable. I am sending in the selected candidates. What would you like for breakfast this morning?" She asked as the door opened and five beautiful young girls walked in. All naked and all extremely attractive. The process was easy. Krillin would select as many as he wanted. He could do them all if he wanted to. One at a time or all together. Now or later, anywhere he wanted. The bed, the pool in the main part of the facility, same with the Jacuzzi or in the small wooded park in the center or the facility that also had a beach. Where ever and whenever he wanted. He could also do the same girl all day long if he so desired. Whatever he wanted was acceptable. As long as he did have sex with them. With the goal of getting all of them pregnant. After selecting three of the girls, he decided to have breakfast. Take a run on the track and take a nice shower. Then have the girls come and he would have sex with them. Not really sure where today. Like he thought it was hell, but not that bad of a place. Though he missed just having sex with his wife.

 **Secure Male Breeder Location 3: Administrator**

The Administrator's Office was located on the south wall of the Facility near the Main Entrance. The Administrator looked over the recent numbers of women that had succeeded in getting pregnant and smiled. They were well above the other four Facilities and she believed it was because of K-44 and Y-25. Krillin and Yamcha seemed to have unending Stamina, able to impregnate numerous women in one day. What would make her Facility the ultimately the greatest is if the Capture Agents could capture Gohan. His mixed heritage and almost infinite power and stamina would ensure that her's was the best. The problem was his almost infinite Power; she doubted the Siphoning devices would keep him contained completely. Though right now everything was working out to her favor. It had been since she made that wish to Shenron. As she suspected it would. Smiling she looked at the current picture of Gohan. He was an Adonis, God Like. The perfect male specimen in every aspect, women would flock to volunteer to be sired by him. The few thousand that volunteered now throughout the Country would increase dramatically to tens of thousands once they used him for advertisement. Leaning back she began plans on how to use him once he was finally captured. Tapping her intercom. "Doris, contact that scientist and tell her I want those upgrades on the Siphon Devices completed now. Not a month from now!"

"Yes Administrator." Doris said as the Administrator turned of the intercom. With those the Capture Agents should easily acquire Gohan, no matter how powerful he is. Or so she hoped. The Scientist was delaying the production of the new models, spouting that she was having technical problems with the upgraded devices. That would end or the Administrator would bring the Scientists Son here under the guise that the boy needed to be protected. That should make the Scientist fall into line.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z: Last Men on Earth Part 2

 **Kami's Lookout: Safe Haven**

Storming around in a semi-circle, Videl yelled and protested loudly at Gohan. She did not want to remain here at Kami's Lookout safe. She wanted to go with Gohan no matter what dangers he was about to face. They had just arrived with 18 and Marrion. Making sure the Mother and Daughter made it safely to the now only place that was absolutely safe from the Government and its Agents. "Videl I have a plan. But if you are with me, there is a good chance that you would be either arrested or killed and I could not let that happen. So my plan won't work." She spun towards him and snarled.

"Well I do not care about your stupid plan! I care and love you!" Videl immediately put her hand over her mouth in shock. Gohan had made her so upset that she blurted out that she loved him, which she did. But it was too early to declare such a thing. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I love you too. That is why you cannot come with me. I could not lose you Videl." Gohan was not ready for her to jump into his arms and kiss him passionately. As he recovered he held her tightly and after a few moments touched his forehead to hers. "Please Videl, I have to do this." He whispered and she frowned and nodded, reluctantly. Then became concerned.

"What about those Siphoning Weapons and Devices?" Videl asked and he smiled. He had time to figure that out on the way to the Lookout.

"I think I have a line on them, the only person that could even conceive such a Device has to be Bulma." Gohan said as he continued with his line of thought. "She is the only one that even knows about Ke Energy. That could also find a way to Siphon it away. I need to talk to her. Then if I get the right answers let the Agents Capture me." Videl closed her eyes and did not really want to let Gohan go, but if things were going to get back to normal. Or at least for him to locate and save Krillin, he had to go.

"Before you leave, give me one more night with you." Videl whispered into his ear. "One more night of love and sex." Gohan smiled and carried her towards one of the Hundreds of Bedrooms on the Lookout. He would give her the night and leave in the morning. Entering the room, Gohan set her down and she looked at him. Both kicking off their shoes. Slowly and provocatively she reached up and pulled her T-Shirt off, reveling her small lacy bra. Meanwhile he did the same, pulling off his shirt. Leaning down he kissed her. Slipping his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues danced and flicked around each other. Videl reached forward and unsnapped his pants and with a slight movement sent them to the floor. He pulled her spandex shorts down. Then breaking from the kiss, they both leaned down and removed them, dropping them onto a nearby chair together. Standing now in just their underwear, Videl took his hand and led him to the bed. Lying down. He kissed her, then made his way downward. Stopping to fondle her bra covered breasts and kissed just above the lace. Moving down to kiss her stomach. She leaned back against the pillow, closing her eyes and enjoying his ministrations on her. When he reached her panties, he kissed the small material that held her area. She quivered slightly at the feeling. Pulling her panties aside to expose her somewhat, he kissed her folds and she gave a shuddering moan. Smiling up at her, he licked between them across her slit. She moaned again and peered down at him. "That feels so good." She gasped out as he licked her again. She immediately felt a small orgasm flow through her and she gripped his hair in her hands. Pulling his face more into her. He continued to lick her, then slipped his tongue inside her. Her moaning flowed from her deep within her throat as he licked in and outside her. After another orgasm she wanted him desperately. "Gohan I cannot wait anymore, I have to have you inside me." She rasped out in a pleading voice. Husky with desire. He gripped the side of her panties at the top and pulled them off her. Then removed his own underwear. Moved between her legs and slowly pushed himself into her. In a Gasping Moan, she felt him and she immediately climaxed again. Feeling her wetness all over his manhood that was penetrating her. "Yes, Yes. Do me!" She commanded as he began to thrust deep in side her tightness and she moaned and groaned. Feeling herself tighten around his rod. Gripping her arms around his neck and holding onto him. Wanting more. "Faster, Harder." She moaned as he obeyed and started to thrust harder and faster. Soon she was moaning so loudly and having so many orgasms that she no longer cared if anyone heard her. She just wanted him to keep fucking her. Hearing the wet slapping sound emanating from his movements was driving her wild and she wanted him more and more. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" She pleaded as he pushed and thrust harder, the sounds she made were even louder. With an audible grunt from him, she felt his warm fluid explode inside her, causing her own fluid to flow. An orgasm flooded her senses and body as she thrashed slightly, shuddering with ecstasy. Exhaling and inhaling sharply she felt him pump into her a couple more times, fully pushing all of his seed out of him. She held him tightly until the sensations ebbed away into bliss. He kissed her and after a second with a final move, he pulled out of her and flopped besides her. Breathing hard she placed her head on his shoulder. Gazing up at him. "Again." She said in a breathless voice. "I want." With a pause. "It again." As his chest rose and fell under her head.

"As soon as I can catch my breath." Gohan wheezed out, inhaling and exhaling air into his lungs. Then after a few moments they began again. Once more turned quickly into five more times. All in different positions and lasting different lengths. By 3:00 AM they passed out in each others arms, holding each other tightly. Near dawn, Gohan extracted himself carefully from Videl. Wrote a quick note expressing his undying love for her and sneaked out of the room. Piccolo was waiting for him.

"Gohan." Piccolo said as he leaned against a nearby column. "Leaving early are we?" Gohan looked at his old friend and teacher and shrugged.

"Could you do me a favor, Piccolo? Go get my Mom and Gotan and bring them here. Be careful though they are being watched by the Government Agents and you might have to be fast before they can attack you." Gohan asked as the Namekian nodded. "Hopefully my plan will work and I will be back in a day or so. If not take care of my family and Videl." Taking to the air he waved and then streaked away. Leaving Piccolo wondering what Gohan had in mind.

Flying as high as he could, Gohan looked down at West City. He could easily see the Facility even from this height. Soaring around he looked for a place to land and sneak into the Capsule Corporation without being seen. This part of his plan required that, he needed time to talk to Bulma without worrying about the Agents arriving trying to capture him. Though he doubted that they could. Landing in a darkened Alley, he glanced around. Women were everywhere along with some men with bright red glowing X's on their foreheads. He had thought at one time to put a fake X on his own forehead. But the real one's glowed under certain light and it would not work if anyone really looked close at his. Carefully removing a Manhole, he dropped into the Sewers. Hovering above the foul smelling water, he headed for the Capsule Corporation. Hoping that there was a place he could come out either on the grounds or nearby. An hour later he found one just behind the Main Building, inside a Maintenance Shed. He could not believe his luck as he looked out the small window in the Shed and saw no one at first. Then spotted a Woman standing at the Fence watching the Main Building. "An Agent. Probably a dozen more also watching." Gohan whispered to himself. Frowning he spotted a set of Overalls in the Shed, with Capsule Corporation stenciled on the back. On the front was Maintenance over the right pocket. Slipping them on and grabbing a hard hat he grabbed some lawn trimmers and stepped out of the Shed. Heading to the rows of hedges that ran towards the back of the Main Building. No one even noticed him. Nearing the Back Door he glanced around and due to another Building, no one could see him stroll over nonchalantly to the door and push the buzzer. Deciding if it was not Bulma, Trunks or Vegeta he would play a simple Maintenance Man asking about some Lawn Detail. The door eased open and Trunks peered out at Gohan. His eyes widened with recognition and then scowled.

"My Mom has told you not to knock or use the back door. It is against the rules." Trunks said then with a small gesture with his head, indicating someone else was with him.

"I am sorry young Sir. But there is a major gas leak in Maintenance Shed three. I thought Mistress Bulma should be told." Gohan said in a gravely voice so that if whoever was with Trunks would believe that it was not a young man outside the door. With a nod.

"I will get my Mom and you can tell her." Trunks closed the door and a few minutes later, she stepped outside. At first she smiled then exhaled and put her finger to her lips. Gesturing towards the door. Motioning that whoever it was stood behind the door trying to see, but listening carefully. Gohan nodded with understand walked up to the door and gave it a firm push. The door slammed into someone and with a audible grunt. They could all hear a body crumble to the floor. Bulma quickly pushed him inside and sneered down at the older Woman now unconscious on the floor. She at first wanted to kick the woman, but instead pointed to a nearby closet.

"Put this bitch in there!" Bulma ordered as Gohan obeyed and put the brown and gray streaked haired woman inside the closet. Bulma locked it. "Fucking bitch threatened to take Trunks away if I did anything that they did not like." She turned to look at Gohan. "What are you doing here? It is so dangerous for you to be here. They are looking for you." She said as she grabbed Gohan and hugged him tightly. "Kami it is good to see you." Trunks beamed up at Gohan.

"First, Trunks do you think you can fly your Mother out of here after I leave?" Gohan asked the child that looked up at him. Trunks nodded. "Good, head for Kami's Lookout and stay there. Hopefully by the time you get there My Mom and Goten will be there." Turning towards Bulma. "Do you know anything about those restraint Siphon Devices and Weapons that the Government is using on us? They got Krillin with them." Gohan asked her as she again scowled and grimaced.

"Yes they are my designs. I made them in case another ultimately powerful person comes to destroy Earth. Some Government Bitch found out and Mass Produced them to use against you and the others. But they are earlier models, I doubt they would work on you. They have been pressuring me to make more effective ones an threatened to take Trunks away if I didn't." Bulma said as she smiled. "Though for some reason I have not been able to." She had been purposely sabotaging her own new designs.

"So these ones now, won't work on me?" Gohan asked making sure, his plan counted on being able to power-up and escape himself. Bulma smirked and nodded.

"Not just you. The first ones are low powered prototypes. Effective perhaps on Krillin and other humans. But you, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten. Not at all. Trunks overloaded one that I put on him for a test. They would have to put a thousand on you and I bet you still would overload them." Bulma told him as he smiled.

"Good. Just what I want to hear. Ten minutes after I leave. Trunks should be able to fly you out of here easily without anyone around to come after you." Gohan told them. "Be ready." Bulma looked down the hallway.

"That is more than enough time for me to destroy the new prototypes and my designs. No point leaving something that they might get another Scientist to use. Come on Trunks, you get to blast some things for me." Bulma paused, hugged Gohan again. "Be careful kid. These Agents are scum of the earth." Then she led Trunks down the hall. Gohan did not ask about Vegeta, but he figured if Bulma's husband was here no amount of Agents would be able to overpower him or force Bulma to work for them. So he had to be one of the ones that had vanished. Waiting a few more minutes, he readied himself. Removing the Coveralls, he stepped outside and powered-up. But not Super Saiyan. He was making a guess that the Government or its lackeys knew he could do that. Then instead of flying, he began to run. In seconds he heard the alarm and knew that they were now after him. Glancing back he saw Trunks flying away, carrying Bulma.

 **The Rescue: Chichi's House**

Landing a mile away, Piccolo looked down at the small house and frowned. Outside it was three Jet Choppers and Agents could be seen patrolling around the outside of the House. He could see Chichi standing at the Kitchen Window, washing dishes. He guessed scowling at the Women Agents that made sure that either Gohan did not return unnoticed or to keep a close eye on Goten. Waiting for the day the young child reached puberty and could be used as a breeder. Closing his eyes, Piccolo focused on where in the house Goten was and smiled. "Well, Chichi is going to be pissed at how I come in. But she should get over it." He said smiling as he flew back into the air, heading straight up. He had considered just charging down at the Agents, take them down and then quickly getting Chichi and Goten out of there. Instead he decided a more frontal and possibly entertaining method would work better. The direct approach. Reaching a perfect height he headed down towards the house's roof.

Inside Chichi, angrily scowled at the seven or eight Government Agents that walked around her house. Watching for her other son, Gohan and at the same time keeping a close eye on Goten. The whole Country had turned into hell. As she finished washing a plate, she looked over at Goten. Puzzled why he was looking upwards towards the ceiling. "We are about to have a visitor." Goten said chuckling. Then with a crash someone descended through the roof. As the Agents outside converged upon the house. Piccolo fired blasts of energy, destroying the Jet Choppers.

"Grab your mother, Goten. Let's go." Piccolo ordered, as the young man nodded, hovered and hoisted his mother up. Then all together they took to the air, streaking through the hole in the roof. Just before the Agents broke the door down and barged into the room. Firing their Siphon Weapons up at them as they flew out of range. "Gohan asked me to come get you and take you both to the Lookout until this idiocy is over." Pointing towards the direction where the Lookout was.

 **Secure Male Breeder Location 3: Krillin and Yamcha**

The Devices may Siphon their Ke Energy, but they could still feel others. Especially when someone nearby Powered-Up like Someone had just did. Krillin glanced towards the wall and his eyes widened. "Did you feel that Yamcha?" The other man nodded and stared in the same direction.

'That has to be Gohan. No one else left has that type of power." Yamcha said as he bit his bottom lip. "If he is using that much power, they must be close to catching him." Krillin frowned and wished he could somehow help his young friend. But the more he tried the more the Siphoning Devices drained the Ke Energy out of him.

"I hope he somehow escapes." Krillin said as Yamcha nodded. Both keeping their focus on the energy they felt and waited. Hoping that it did not decrease suddenly indicating that the Agents had Siphoned away Gohan's power and perhaps captured him.

 **West City: The Field**

To Gohan's delight, his plan was working. At that moment over a hundred Agents were pursuing him. On foot and in Jet Choppers. He was running, not flying as he made his way to the open field near the North Side of West City. Glancing back he saw a large number of Women in black Uniforms trying to get close enough to fire the strange Weapons that they held in their hands. Off to the left and right of him, the Black Painted Jet Choppers were hoovering over the ground. He knew they were trying to block him in so that he had to turn and face them. He could not make this easy on them, if he did they would suspect something and perhaps let him go in hopes of sometime later having the advanced Weapons to actually capture him. He had to make this look real. Feeling an impact, he looked down at a small black and silver circular pad about three inches in length. Attached to him. It was humming as it drew away energy into it. He could feel the slight drain, but he made it look to the pursuers that it had a bigger effect on him. Lowering his power dramatically, slowing him to a slower run. Suddenly more of the Devices hit him and to keep up the charade he stopped completely having himself radiate power. Stumbling to a walk. Turning he made his face strain as he fired a low level blast at the Pursuing Agents that barely struck before them. Then from the sides the Jet Choppers fired two more of the Devices. Dropping to his knees he preformed accordingly, making it look like he was too weak to remain standing. He increased his breathing to fool them further. Staring at the Agents with anger and frustration as the Lead Agent approached and smirked down at him. "We got you." She said then threw a larger device onto him and keeping with the Performance he slumped to the ground, feigning that he was completely drained. "Take him to The SMBL 3 Facility. I am sure the Administrator will be extremely happy to have this one." The Woman Lead Agent said to her comrades. Gohan felt Two Women pick him up by his arms and partially drag him carefully into the back of a covered Truck.

Gohan faked that he was too weak to listen, but he did hear every word that the two Women said as they put him down inside the back of the Truck. "With this one, I might Volunteer to be with him." The one on the left said. The right chuckled. "Yeah, he is built like a god. I would not mind having him at least once, or for a day or so." The two women laughed and Gohan focused on not moving or saying anything. So far his plan was working. Even though these Agents did not know, he felt perfectly well. The small amount of Ke Energy the Siphoning Devices were draining from him was not even enough to even notice. As they drove him to the Large Holding Facility.

 **Secure Male Breeder Location 3: Administrators Office**

Doris burst through the outer door smiling. "Maam, they got him! They captured Gohan, they are bringing him here." The older woman said excitingly as she held out the I-Pad that showed him bound with Siphoning Devices. Two Dozen of the Devices were all over him and he seemed to be barely able to lift his head. The Administrator took the Pad and smiled Broadly.

"Once he is processed, take Pictures of him. Post them on the Volunteer Website, really show him off." The Administrator Ordered, admiring the young Man's image. Thinking that with him the increase of Volunteers would increase at least 50 times that of now. "I want him breeding the minute he is recovered enough. I am sure that there are at least a few dozen that are here waiting will want him. Make sure the Volunteers already at the Facility know he is available." Doris wrote it all down and nodded. The Administrator leaned back into her chair and laughed. With Gohan her advancement was guaranteed. Nothing could stop her now. Position, Power and Money would soon be all hers.

(Authors Note: Post Review if you like this story or shall I move onto another idea I have).

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z: Last Men on Earth Part 3

 **Secure Male Breeder Location 3: Administrators Office**

Taking the Red Haired girl into his arms, Krillin kissed the pretty young girl. Reaching his hand downward to slid his fingers along her moist folds. She immediately responded with a deep moan within his mouth. As he slipped a finger inside her tight entrance she kissed him harder, reaching down to clasp his manhood and began to move it in time with his finger. Krillin felt himself becoming more and more aroused by the young girl. Moving her over to a chair, he sat down and she straddled his lap. Keeping a nice light grip on his rod as she continued to stroke him. His one finger was replaced with another as he plunged the two fingers into her roughly and she moaned louder. "Please Master, put it in." She pleaded and Krillin obliged her. Removing his fingers, she immediately pushed his member towards her now wet slit. With an audible moan, she slipped him all the way inside her easily. Then with her hands on his shoulders began to move up and down him. Moaning loudly. Krillin had his hands on her hips guiding her and slamming her down unto him. Soon she was shivering with orgasms and Krillin smiled, leaned forward and started to lick and suck on her firm nipples. Her insides squeezed him tightly as she continued to slid him in and out of her and Krillin was relishing in the feeling of her tightness. Then with a grunt he felt himself cum into her and she quivered as she climaxed as well. Breathing hard, she leaned slightly and kissed him. Then stood and waited. Krillin knew what for, again he considered having her again. Then with great reluctance shook his head. She again kissed him. Then whispered in his ear. "Thank you Master. That was wonderful. If you want me again later I am number 119." Then she straightened and strode out of the room. Leaving Krillin to watch her swaying attractive hips and ass.

Reaching over, Krillin picked up a glass of Mineral Water and drank. Another one done and he had one more before the end of the day. Then if he wanted any others to sleep in his bed with him after that. He already had selected 87 and 134 to join him tonight. New Volunteers that selected on their preferences to stay the night with him. Leaning back he concentrated and could still sense Gohan. It was strange, his power levels never actually dipped or reduced. But he heard that the Agents had captured him. Then he realized what it was. Gohan had tricked them, wanting to be captured. "By Kami I am stupid." Krillin whispered not even audible. He realized at that second that Gohan wanted to be captured so that he could rescue him and Yamcha. The young man had a plan and he needed to be inside to conduct it. Hope rose in his chest and mind as he wondered when Gohan was going to free him from this and take him home to his wife and child. Though he wondered if he could face her. He had cheated on her almost every day, several times a day. Since he had been captured. He hoped that 18 could forgive him for that. Not that he had a choice. No man could resist forever against the numerous beautiful naked women that paraded around him. Offering him untold pleasures. He had originally lasted five days and he felt terrible the first time he cheated on 18. It was a very young and attractive girl that spent hours with him, touching him, pushing herself against him as he struggled to keep his hands, body and eyes from looking at her glorious body. Finally he relented and had sex with her.

"Sir are you ready for the next one?" A Female voice asked over the intercom and Krillin exhaled. Until Gohan did what he was going to do, he would have to continue as everything was normal. So that meant keep having sex with the Candidates that he had previously selected. Nodding he looked up at the camera.

"Yes, send her in." Krillin said as the door unlocked and a Slender Long Haired Blonde walked into the room. Swaying her hips provocatively, licking her lips with the tip of her tongue. She walked up to him and locked him right in the eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled at him. Her body was spectacular and reminded him of his wife's. But this girl had bigger breasts.

"Afternoon Master, I am 141. What do you desire?" She said as she put her hands on his shoulders. Smiling at him. He put his arms around the young girl and kissed her. Then in moments he was inside the young girl and she was moaning for him to go harder and faster. With some regret on his part, It did not take him long. Her similarity to his wife made him want to give more but he blew his load five minutes later. Deciding to do her again, he tried in a different position and found he could last longer. With her leaning over a chair he pounded into her from behind and she was vocally expressing her delight as he continued to slap his hips against her. Her insides gripped and squeezed him as he exploded with a howl of release into her.

 **The Administrators Office**

Under the escort of Four Women Guards carrying the larger Siphon Weapons, they brought Gohan inside. He walked slumping, trying to appear weakened and without any energy. Once inside the Guards took position behind him. Glancing downward, he saw Devices attached by straps to his Wrists, Ankles, Chest, Thighs and one on his Back. All hummed and had green lights blinking. A middle aged woman sat behind the desk and gazed at him. She was smiling broadly as she looked him up and down. "My oh my, you are an attractive one. I suspect there are going to be a great number of Volunteers that will want to mate with you." The woman said in a pleasing voice as she continued to look at him. "I also would guess that you are no longer a virgin. Probably fucked that slut daughter of Hercule Satan, am I right? Which is not a bad thing. Virgin Breeders are hard to actually mate with any Volunteers at first." Gohan wanted to reach across and slap that smug woman for calling his Videl a slut, but he held himself back. She noticed his slight grimace and she smiled. "Oh I must have hit a nerve. I apologize for calling Videl Satan a slut." The older woman stood and moved around the desk. "Now Gohan. May I call you Gohan? The rules here are simple. You basically are treated extremely well. You may have anything you want. Besides freedom to leave that is. All you have to do is mate with Volunteers. As many as you want, as long as they get pregnant. You can fuck several girls at once or one at a time. But you will fuck. I understand that you will resist at first. All of those here have, but eventually you will surrender to your baser urges and mate with the Volunteers." The Administrator moved back behind her desk. "I believe you will be in isolation until you breed with someone. Then you will have freedom to move around the facility. Even visit with a couple of your friends. Who are here, Krillin and Yamcha." With a wave of her hand. "Take him to his room and have that Volunteer that I have arranged meet him there." With some unneeded assistance, Gohan stood and walked out of the room. Swearing to wipe that smug expression off the older woman's face.

 **The Gilded Cage: Sacrafice**

With some light touching the Guards escorted Gohan into a large room. It had three Queen sized beds and large cushion love seats. The whole room was spacious and luxurious. Designed to be comfortable not only for him but any guests that would come for him to have. Glancing around the room he exhaled. He could not make his move yet. Not until he found Krillin and Yamcha. So with reluctance he would have to do as the Administrator demanded. He would have to have sex with at least one of these demented Volunteers. Until he did, he would not be able to finalize his plan. The door unlocked and he grimaced. Wondering who this special volunteer was that would remove his resolve. When a short haired Blonde girl with nice large breasts walked in, his eyes widened. "Erasa?" He said in shock as he stared at the Naked young girl that was his and Videl's closest friend. She was naked and sauntered into the room. Smiling at him.

"Hello Gohan." Erasa said in her pleasing voice as she moved directly in front of him. Gohan knew that Erasa had a huge crush on him, from the day that he walked into Orange High School. The Blonde Bombshell had flirted and smiled at him constantly. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Erasa what the hell are you doing here?" Gohan asked trying not to look at her incredible body. Keeping his eyes focused on her face. His hands began to shake. At one time he had considered being with Erasa, but found Videl to be the one that he truly loved.

"I Volunteered to be impregnated. Especially when I found out you are here." Erasa stepped closer and gazed up at him. Gohan could smell her perfume and his heart began to pound in his chest. It took all of his willpower not to look down at her naked body. When she reached out and touched his chest with her hand, he shuddered slightly. Focusing his mind on Videl.

"Help me Videl. Please save me." Gohan whispered silently as he closed his eyes and thought of Videl. Her beauty, her spirit and how much he loved her. He was not ready for Erasa to stand on her toes and kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Automatically his arms went around her and she melted against him. Putting her hands on his hips and pulled him tightly towards her. In his mind he was screaming to himself to stop, push her away and not to allow his body to do more. But he could not stop himself. Erasa was just so beautiful and willing. Feeling his knees shake he exhaled sharply through his nose. She began to maneuver him towards one of the beds and as he sat he had pure view of her breasts. She straddled his lap and kissed him again. His hands on her back he wanted to push her away, but couldn't. Slipping her hand down she unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down. Reaching into his underwear and took hold of him. He gasped as she squeezed him. With a shuddering stuttering voice. "Please Erasa I can't." He pleaded as she smirked and pushed him back onto the bed. Taking his other hand and moving it first to touch her breasts, then down to her area. Moving her hand up to his wrist. Swallowing the dryness in his throat, he touched her folds and she moaned.

"Don't I feel good, Gohan?" She asked in a husky voice. "If you want put a finger inside and feel how wet you make me." She ordered as he did and she moaned as he felt her insides squeeze his finger. It felt so warm and wet inside her. With a smirk she let go off his wrist and pulled her hand out of his underwear. Taking hold of the both sides of his pants she pulled them down to expose him. He was rock hard and she exhaled. Moving over to straddle him again. Reaching down to pull his hand away, then gripped him again. Aiming him towards her now wet and ready slit. As the tip touched her entrance so gasped. Then with a wet sound slid him into her. She slid down until her hips touched his and she moaned loudly. "Don't I feel good. Your cock does, it fills me completely." Taking his hands she moved them up to her breasts and had him caress her nipples. She moaned as he fondled her breasts. Then she began to move upwards and come down. Moaning as she rode him. "Yes Gohan, feel me. Feel my insides. Doesn't it feel good. I am about to cum again." She moaned out as she quivered with an orgasm. Then exhaled and smiled down at him. Moving up and coming down, he could feel her insides tighten around him and he closed his eyes. She was right she did feel so good. Her tight slit was outstanding and it molded around him. "Yes Gohan caress my breasts. Don't you want to fuck me?" She asked as she looked down at him. He could not stop himself as he removed his hands and put them on her waist. Pulling out of her glorious love channel. Flipping her onto the bed then pulled off his pants and moved back in between her legs. Penetrating deep inside her in one fluid motion. He snarled as he pounded into her small slit and she was moaning louder and louder. "Yes Gohan, fuck me. Fuck me hard." She gasped out as he thrust harder and faster. "I am cumming!" She groaned out as her body thrashed as Gohan continued to pound into her. His hips slapping against hers loudly and she was moaning louder. "Oh, oh that feels so good. Do you like my pussy? Tell me you like my tight pussy." She moaned and groaned as he nodded. Unable to do more than concentrate on moving in and out of her. Glorifying in how wonderful she felt. After several more thrusts, he felt the build-up inside him. With a final grunt, he exploded his hot fluid deep inside her and she thrashed with her own climax. Moaning so loud it echoed off the walls. With a few minor thrusts, he relaxed and pulled out of her. Flopping down on the bed. She moved over and beamed down at him. "See I told you that you would like it." She breathed out trying to catch her breath. He was also breathing hard as he closed his eyes.

"By Kami what have I done?" Gohan asked himself as he exhaled and inhaled. As he moved his hand up to his eyes. "I have betrayed Videl." He said silently wanting to cry. But he began to think, she allowed him to have sex with 18 and it did not bother her. Actually she probably suggested it to 18. "I will just have to beg her forgiveness for this." He said silently as he looked over at Erasa who was smiling at him seductively.

"So you did like it, didn't you?" Erasa asked as she twirled her fingers along the side of his face. With reluctance he had to admit, she had been incredible.

"Yes I liked it." Gohan stammered out. She moved closer and kissed him, licking his lips as she did. Then twisted and jabbed her tongue inside his mouth.

"Want to go again?" Erasa asked as she looked down at his now hardening Rod. "Oh you do." She commented as she kissed him again and before Gohan could answer they were soon having sex again. Then again two more times. Gohan could not stop himself, Erasa was so good and so incredible he continued to want more. Near dusk they both fell asleep and Gohan was just so tired he did not care if he was allowed to look for Krillin and Yamcha now or not.

 **The Administrators Office:**

Smiling evilly the Administrator watched the couple on the monitor finally fall asleep. She was somewhat troubled at first when Erasa a friend of Gohan's and Videl's volunteered to be the first to be with Gohan. But it had worked out. "Little slut really knew what she was doing." The older woman commented as she laughed. She was surprised how easily Erasa seduced Gohan. Almost like she was a pro. But she knew the young girl wasn't. If Erasa was a Pro hooker she would not have been allowed to Volunteer. "No not a pro, but someone that really wanted Gohan to have sex with her. Probably ever since High School." That made sense as the Administrator switched to another room. Watching another young man having sex with two equally young women.

 **The Lookout: Concern**

After Piccolo, Goten and Chichi arrived, soon after Trunks and Bulma arrived. They spoke quickly and Videl discovered that Gohan's plan may actually work. Walking away she looked down off the Lookout. Then quickly stepped back. She could fly but still the height was disturbing. Her thoughts went to Gohan and she hoped that his plan did work. She could not imagine him having almost unending sex with all types of women. Sure she had allowed 18 but she knew that it was more to reduce the stress and anxiety that 18 had suffered through. With no possibility that 18 would get pregnant. The whole point of the Facilities was he would impregnate women. If and when he had a child she wanted it to be with just her. Not numerous others. She expected that the leader of the Facility would try different tricks to get Gohan to cooperate. So she decided to help him. Using a burn phone she contacted the one person she could trust and the one that the Leader of the Facility would gladly use against Gohan. Erasa. Videl knew that Erasa had secretly wanted Gohan way before Videl even looked at him. That she would easily seduce Gohan and make sure that she did not get pregnant. But it still somewhat concerned Videl.

 **Secure Male Breeder Location 3:**

Awaking in the middle of the night, Gohan found Erasa ready and willing for another session. He could not stop himself as he had sex with her. He blamed it on that she was just so attractive and she felt so exceptionally good. Her small slit seemed to almost crave penetration. As he moved in and out of her. She moaned and pleaded and begged him to go faster and harder into her. He wondered if others she had been with prior felt the same as he did. When they had sex with her. Oh he knew she was no Virgin. Not like his Videl the first time he was intimate with her, the first time he made love to her. But Erasa was different her pussy was just so good that any man blessed to be with her was going to like it so much that there was no way they would want to stop. When he came into her she shuddered with her own climax and seemed to beg him for more. Which he could not help himself but to grant her desires for more.

Near dawn, Gohan had to stop. He could not keep fucking Erasa. No matter how much he wanted to. Moving away from her as she slept he tried to control himself. He was in shock how much he wanted to slip back into bed and do her again. Just one more time. But he knew that one more time would turn into several more times. When she stirred and looked at him. He swallowed and tried not to look her into the eyes or at her spectacular body. "Gohan are you alright?" She asked in her pleasing seductive voice. He nodded, then she moved closer. Straddling his legs and leaned closer to his ear. "Shh make no reaction, pretend I am trying to seduce you again." She whispered in his ear. He knew that it would not take much for her to actually seduce him again. "Do not worry, I am on the pill and won't get pregnant and after I go home I will take the morning after pill." She whispered and he could barely hear her. "Oh and do not worry this is all Videl's idea." She finished as she licked his ear causing him to shudder. She had not told him that she was only suppose to have sex with him maybe twice, not for almost twenty four hours and numerous times. She could not help herself, Gohan was an exceptional lover and each time he pushed himself into her felt incredible. She knew Gohan wanted to have her again and she wanted him to. So shrugging she seduced him one more time. Which turned quickly into four more times.

That Afternoon, Erasa had to go. If she stayed any longer the chance her pregnancy pill would not work any more. With some reluctance she kissed Gohan and thanked him for the wonderful, numerous times and asked if he ever wanted her she would gladly return. Then she left and Gohan had to really concentrate on not having her come back for another day. Laying back he smiled slightly, he could not believe Videl set this up so that he would not be responsible for getting some random girl pregnant. His main thoughts were on the possibility of having Erasa again. He could not help it, she was just incredible. When he did escape with Krillin and Yamcha. Gohan had decided to also bring Erasa along. Just in case there was any reprisals against her. That and maybe convince Videl into a threesome or perhaps allowing him to be with Erasa once in awhile, like every other day. Closing his eyes he drifted back to sleep.

To be continued. Review if you like this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z: Last Men on Earth Part 4

 **West City Apartments:**

Entering her one bedroom Apartment, Erasa first went to the bathroom for a Morning After Pill hoping between that and the Pregnancy Pill that she took everyday that she would not get pregnant. Though it would ensure more of Gohan if she was. That thought had occurred to her as she walked home. "By Kami he was good." She said as she sat in her chair. She could not believe his stamina, they had sex for almost twenty four hours and about twenty times. Each time she felt so many orgasms that she had lost count. Closing her eyes her thoughts went to him immediately. How he first resisted her and then it was like unending sex. Long and intense times of him basically fucking her brains out. Now all she could think about was more. More of him fucking her again. Shaking her head she exhaled. "Get a hold of yourself girl. This was just a one time thing. A favor for Videl." She tried to convince herself and failed. In that twenty four hours she had fallen for him completely, wanting a lot more of him inside her. Pleasuring her countless times. She began to wonder if Videl would not mind sharing him. With that much raw stamina and drive she doubted that Videl could completely satisfy him. Closing her eyes she considered telling Videl the truth when she called her later. That instead of just once or twice, she and Gohan had spent twenty four hours having mind blowing sex. Checking her phone she saw an unknown number had called her four times in the last seven hours. "Oh well I just talk to her later." Not wanting to talk to Videl at the moment. Afraid that her closest friend would be angry with her. She put down her phone to wait for the next time Videl called her. Hoping she would know what to say to Videl by then.

 **Secure Male Breeder Location 3: Common Area**

As promised Gohan could move around the Facility. No Guards could be seen ensuring that he did not try to escape or get into areas not allowed. The Facility was domed shaped so there was no real way to just climb a wall and leave. Walking around acting like he was weakened from the Siphoning Devices he began to look for Krillin and Yamcha. He was tempted to ask the pleasant sounding woman that contacted him in his room to tell him he was no longer isolated. But he suspected that she would demand some type of compromise. Telling him if he mated with a couple of Volunteers then she would give him the answer. Thus he had other problems. One being he could not sense either of them. Probably due to the Siphoning Devices. The other problem was this place was huge. Built like a Football Stadium, it had so many areas that were blocked off from the rest by small fake structures that to actually see the whole place required exploring it all. One could not reach the highest part and just look. There was a park, a large indoor pool with a beach and other places designed for one of the Men to take any Volunteers to and have sex. Thus another problem, every where he looked there were Naked Beautiful girls. Every where and it seemed they all were willing and eager to have him mate with them. Anywhere he wanted. One Red Haired girl had even pushed him against a wall and suggested they do it right there and now. He had to convince her perhaps later, he wanted to look around the place first. Get his bearings, know what was here. Then convince her that he wanted to do it by himself, alone. Promising later he would meet up with her and spend a few hours with her. That was the first but not the last. Triplets cornered him at the Pools Cabana's. That took a lot of will power as the three extremely attractive girls pulled him inside a Cabana and offered to curl his toes. All three were exactly the same, brown haired beauties that ebbed sexuality incarnate. So after dissuading them, he knew that it would take a lot longer to search for Krillin and Yamcha then he thought.

 **The Administrators Office:**

Watching Gohan walk through the Facility, the Administrator smiled. She had been right, Volunteers that moved about the Complex offering to mate with any of the Males that happened to be out of their rooms. Were flocking to Gohan like a moth to a flame. He had left his room a half hour ago and had been propositioned nine times. Eventually he would succumb to the advances. No male could resist forever. She had been also right about him. The Website was now overflowing with Volunteers. Thousands of Applicants wanting to Mate with him and only him. The Researchers would cut that number drastically because most applicants would be excluded. Mainly for the obvious reasons that they only wanted to have sex, not get pregnant. With so many Men not available, even those that were Sterile and could not reproduce were being sought after for just sexual release. The X's as they were called could still function in that area, but they were sterile. No bullets in their guns. So a lot of the Volunteers would apply just to have a few hours with a man, just to have sex. That could not be allowed. She suspected that Erasa had come for that reason, but she did not care. The young slut got Gohan to fuck her for almost twenty four hours straight and that made him acceptable for others. Erasa was attractive, but there were Volunteers that were leaps and bounds more attractive. All it would take is time and Gohan would be mating with as many as he physically could.

 **Inside the Facility:**

What might have only taken an hour or two at most to search for Krillin and Yamacha, took Gohan three and a half hours. The whole situation was getting worse as Gohan moved along trying not to fall victim to the numerous Girls and Women that basically threw themselves at him. To his dismay even a couple of the Guards, who were older then the Naked Vixens that wandered around, but still attractive. One Blonde Guard flashed him her a dazzling smile when he was about to ask her if she had seen Krillin or Yamcha. "If you are willing to go into that closet with me, I will tell you." The extremely attractive Dirty Blonde Woman Guard offered as she smiled seductively at him. "I may be thirty one, but I bet I could really make you believe that sometimes older women are considerably better. To relieve your mind, I cannot get pregnant. I had a tubal ligation so I am completely unable to get knocked-up." At this point Gohan was so sexually frustrated that he could not stand it anymore. So with an exhale; decided he could not waste anymore time. With slight reluctance he nodded.

"Oh what the hell." Gohan said as the Guard smiled happily, took his hand and led him into the closet. Inside she quickly pulled off her Black and Gray Uniform and Gohan had to admit, even though she was thirteen years older. She had a body that could easily be that of a woman almost half her age. She had large soft breasts and firm legs and ass. Locking her lips onto his she reached down and unsnapped his pants and freed him. Clasping her firm hand around his member and she gasped. Stroking him up and down.

"My oh my you are a big one." She rasped out. "We have to make this quick, the Leadership frowns on the Guards playing with you breeders." Wrapping one of her long firm legs around him. She maneuvered him towards her extremely wet entrance. He easily entered her and she began to moan as she began to move herself. "Wow you feel so good." She gasped as she convulsed. "You gave me an orgasm already." Moaning as Gohan let the older woman do the work. "Come on baby, give Sheila some action." The Guard Named Sheila said as Gohan exhaled sharply and began to thrust up into her. In seconds Sheila was moaning louder as Gohan gripped under both of her knees and hoisted her up easily. Pounding roughly up into her. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and as he pushed her against the wall she really started to moan. "Yes, Yes! That's the way! Fuck me rough and hard!" She said as Gohan nodded deciding if she wanted it rough and hard he would give it to her rough. With a snarl, he proceeded to really fuck her. With an increased thrust he began to move harder and faster and soon she was moaning so loud that the sound was echoing off the walls of the small closet. "Oh my, oh my! Don't stop! You are making me cum almost none stop!" She hissed out in a loud groan, then with a final big thrust Gohan blew his load inside her and she screamed in ecstasy. Setting her down she could not stand as she slumped to the floor. Shaking as she looked up at Gohan wide eyed. "Holy shit, I have never in all my entire life been fucked so hard." She breathed out, panting as she tried to get her body to stop shaking. "That was absolutely incredible!"

"So where are Krillin and Yamcha?" Gohan asked as he caught his own breath. Sheila looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"They mostly hang out in sector 3, near the east side of the pool." Sheila said as Gohan refastened his pants, looked down at her and started to leave. Turning towards her briefly.

"Thank you." Gohan smirked as the older woman tried to stand, but still could not fully control her limbs.

"No thank you, hey if you ever want it rough and hard like that again. Find me." Sheila stated as she grabbed for her uniform and attempted to pull it back on. Sheila sat there for several minutes, she could not believe how wonderful the new Arrival was. He had pounded into her so hard and fast that all she felt was continuous orgasms. Now all she could or wanted to do was sit on the floor and recover. She felt those orgasm throughout her whole body and they were actually mind blowing. **"Guard 11. So were you successful?"** She heard from her radio. Picking up the mike in her shaking hands she keyed it. "Oh yeah, he just fucked me so good I may need an hour to recover." Then she closed the channel. Leaned back and hoped that Gohan took her up on the offer to fuck her rough and hard again. He was beyond outstanding, God-Like.

The Administrator heard the response and smiled. Sheila was the best at getting reluctant Breeders to once again relent and have sex with someone. Since Sheila was basically a safe screw, the males here would do her and move along to something younger, more attractive and that could get pregnant. A relief valve for those few that were too stubborn to realize the benefits of being a Breeder. That and Yamcha was smitten by her. So the Administrator had a means of control over him.

Finding Sector 3 was easy, locating Krillin and Yamcha still was hard. But he did find them. Both were being pampered by three or four beautiful girls. When Gohan got closer he noticed that a Black Haired woman was riding Krillin as he laid on the beach, pillowing his head on a Red Haired girls naked lap. As the one with her hands on his chest and him inside her moved up and down on him. Yamcha was also doing a young brunette girl from behind, smacking his hips against her ass as she moaned verbally for him to not stop. Shaking his head negatively Gohan walked up and looked down on Krillin. "Having fun." He said in an accusing tone as Krillin looked up at him.

"Why not? It is not like we have a choice do we." Krillin said anger in his voice at Gohan's tone. Instantly feeling guilty that he had been cheating on 18 for almost a month with numerous beautiful girls. "I am almost done here, either take one for yourself or wait until I am done." Krillin stated and Gohan went over to the Juice Bar where a Young Blonde girl handed him a Large Apple Juice. Smiling at him seductively. Frowning Gohan looked around the Pool and saw others doing the same thing, on the beach, in the Cabanas and in the water. When Krillin finished he kissed the Black haired girl and made his way over to Gohan. "Do not give me that look. I feel guilty enough without you adding to it." Gohan could not actually consider himself innocent, he had cheated on Videl with Erasa and the older Female Guard.

"I am not exactly innocent on the cheating front, Krillin. I have cheated on Videl with one of our best friends and just again with a Female Guard." Gohan stated as he exhaled and tried to look over seeing Yamcha moving onto another young girl. Krillin glanced up at him.

"Let me guess. Her name was Sheila. Dirty Blonde hair and she is thirty one years old. Big breasts and has a body that you could swear was that of a much younger woman" Krillin noticed Gohan's somewhat shocked expression. "Yeah she is one of the relief ones. Really good at sex right? I had her the first day I got here. Screwed my brains out for about three hours. After that I just do what they want. Yamcha has had her about ten times in the last month. Personally I think he is in love with her. He usually has her at night." Krillin looked over at Yamcha. He leaned closer. "So have you seen 18 and Marrion? Are they alright?" he asked as he looked at Gohan sadly.

"Yes, they are at the Lookout. Safe and sound." Gohan said as he thought about this place. The Administrator was brilliant. First even though Erasa volunteered under direction of Videl to seduce him. Then a busty beautiful older woman that admittedly could not get pregnant. Both to corrupt Gohan into finally relenting and basically fucking anything available. "I am working on getting you out of here and back to 18 and Marrion." Krillin looked at him astonished, then chuckled.

"Yeah how? These Siphon Devices keep us so weakened that we are lucky we can walk around. They let us have enough energy so that we can have sex. Beyond that forget it." Krillin said in aggravation. Pointing to the Devices on him and on Gohan. With a smirk Gohan leaned closer.

"These things were designed for you, not me. I can power-up any time I want and probably even overload yours as well. As soon as Yamcha is done being a man whore, we can leave." Gohan whispered as he glanced over towards Yamcha. Krillin shook his head.

"Forget Yamcha, like I said he is in love with Sheila. Even though she is a slut that fucks anything, he won't leave as long as he can have her once every couple of days." Krillin informed Gohan. "So if you can, let's get the hell out of here. I just hope 18 can forgive me." With a nod, Gohan concentrated. Suddenly the Siphon Devices all over him began to squeal with an emergency sound. The Green Lights flicked to a flashing Red, sparked and dropped to the floor. Before Krillin's eyes Gohan had powered-up. A blazing light flowed from him as he enveloped Krillin within it. With a similar sound and alarm. Krillin's devices overloaded and fell off him to join Gohan's. Freed from the Siphoning Devices Krillin smiled and powered-up himself.

"Let's get out of here. But we are taking Yamcha with us." Gohan stated and they both looked over and saw several Guards running towards them. One on shaking legs was Sheila. "You grab Yamcha, I will grab Sheila." He ordered as Krillin flew over and with some vain attempt by Yamcha to stop Krillin. He was easily overpowered and Krillin carried him towards the roof of the dome. Gohan grabbed Sheila and after she tried to use a Siphon Weapon on him. Gohan smacked the device off him, took hold of her arms and flew upwards. One arm holding Sheila, the other he focused a Ke blast and blew a huge hole in the roof then followed Krillin and Yamcha out of the Facility. The Alarms below were blazing with sound. "We have one stop to make, there you have to make up your mind Sheila. If you want to be with Yamcha or not." Pointing towards the Inner Section of West City.

 **The Administrators Office:**

Chaos erupted in the Administrators Office as Senior Guards rushed in to make a report. The Administrator glared at everyone as several Women talked to her at once. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" She screamed as she pounded her fist on the desk. "Now tell me what happened!" She said pointing to the Captain of the Guards.

"It seems Maam that Gohan was able to use his energy after all. He overloaded his Siphoning Devices along with Krillin's and the two took Yamcha and Sergeant Sheila Gaines and have escaped." The Captain said as she shook with frustration. No where near the Frustration and Anger that the Administrator felt.

"How? He was immobilized with the Siphon Devices." The Administrator said as she looked over at the Technical Officer. She was a small woman about forty years old and had thick glasses. The small woman swallowed.

"According to the sensors in the Devices he far surpassed their ability to draw away his power. They overloaded. The readings before they were deactivated show power levels off the scale. Considerably higher than subjects Krillin's and Yamcha's." The Tech reported as the Administrator sat heavily and angrily.

"That Fucking Asshole let the Agents catch him! He faked being weakened! All to get in here and rescue his friends!" The Administrator said as her eyes widened with shock, rage and anger.

"Then why did he also take Sergeant Gaines, Maam?" Another Senior Guard asked and The Administrator glared at the stupid woman.

"Don't you read the reports. Yamcha fancies her. I would bet that he would not leave unless they took her with them." Then she smiled. "Tech check to see if Gaines has her Tracker on. Perhaps we can recapture them all." The Administrator said as the Tech began to type on her I-Pad checking for the locator beacon that was in the Guards Radio.

"But Maam how are we going to recapture Gohan. The original Capture team had used over three dozen devices and if they did not drain him then how are we too." The Captain asked as the Administrator shrugged.

"Details that we can work out later. Mobilize every Agent and get him back. I do not care if they capture Krillin or Yamcha. Gohan is vastly more important." With that she dismissed the guards and others, to follow out her orders.

 **Erasa's Apartment: Decisions**

It did not take long to find Erasa's apartment and once inside, Gohan asked Erasa if she wanted to leave and go with them to the Lookout. She immediately agreed but wanted to talk privately with Gohan before they left. Nodding he stepped into her bedroom and she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Desire flooded him as he held her. Wishing he had time to throw her on the bed and have another round with her. But time was short. Out in the Living Room of the Apartment, Yamcha was asking Sheila if she wanted to run away with him. The woman was resistant to go but Yamcha was too in love with her to give up. Krillin stood at the window watching for Agents. Gohan believed there might be a chance that Sheila would come, mainly due to that she switched off the Tracking Device and dropped her radio while they flew here. "What did you want to talk to me about privately?" Gohan asked Erasa and she looked right into his eyes.

"If I come, I want you to have sex with me as much as possibe. I understand you are with Videl and you love her. But I am also in love with you and I want to be with you too." Erasa said as she leaned closer and first licked his lips then kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth. In seconds Gohan had to force himself to remember that they were probably being hunted right now.

Parting slightly. Gohan exhaled and nodded. "We will work something out. Either you two will have to share me or I may have to choose one of you and that is something I do not want to do. I love you too Erasa." Which made his life extremely difficult. He loved Videl but he also loved Erasa. As they stepped out, Sheila agreed to come along. Smiling widely at Gohan. At that moment Gohan suspected that the older woman was only agreeing because she believed that she would get another chance at having Rough and Hard sex with him again. That definitely will complicate matters Gohan thought as he overloaded Yamcha's Siphoning Devices and they flew out the window. Gohan carried Erasa and Yamcha carried Sheila. "Complications are going to make my life hell." Gohan said to himself as he headed for the Lookout with the other fugitives.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Z: Last Men on Earth Part 5

 **Complications:**

In route to the Lookout; Gohan considered his options and how he was going to ask Videl about including Erasa into a relationship with him or both him and Videl. He looked down at the young blonde girl in his arms and his heart beat faster. He actually did fall for her, it was not just the incredible sex numerous times in a twenty four hour period. It did help though. In that area Videl was alright, but in truth Erasa was extremely better. That was the problem and he knew why he wanted Erasa. His human side was attracted and loved Videl but his Saiyan side desired and loved Erasa. In that Erasa unlike Videl could actually satisfy his Saiyan desires easily. Videl could not even. The night they spent together prior to him leaving to start his plan. He had discovered that Videl could only have sex a few times and she was too worn out to continue. So he had to stop. With Erasa he had discovered could go for hours and want more. Proof in point; when he and the others went to her apartment it had only been about eight hours since the last time they had sex and at the apartment she was raring to go again as soon as he was alone with her. Even now as he hold her in his arms, she has whispered in his ear the desire to land and have sex. He begins to wonder if his Saiyan side has effected her or has she always been this eager to have sex. He would have to think about it. At the moment he has to fight the urge to land and basically screw her brains out. Deciding to pay more attention to flying he glanced over towards Yamcha and Sheila. They had talked the whole way and she seems to accept that Yamcha does love her. But that is a problem for later. As they near the Lookout Krillin streaks ahead anxious to see his wife and child, but somewhat afraid to face his wife. Landing on the huge area, Gohan put Erasa down as Yamcha does the same with Sheila. They walk off to continue their discussion as Videl runs forward and kisses and hugs Gohan. Then hugs Erasa. Before anything else Gohan takes Videl's hand and then takes Erasa's hand with his other hand.

"Videl we have to talk." Gohan declared as he leads the two young woman over towards an isolated area of the Lookout. Videl looks at Erasa then at Gohan and begins to worry. As they stop, he turns and looks down at Videl and she is at the verge of crying.

"Do not make this long and drawn out!" Videl says softly. "You are leaving me for her." She gestures to Erasa and scowls believing that it may have been a mistake to have Erasa be with Gohan. But Gohan pulls her closer and shakes his head.

"No that is not it at all." Gohan states as he exhales and closes his eyes. "Videl you know I love you. But I also love Erasa. There lies the problem, I love you both and want you both." Videl gazes up at him shocked and glances over to Erasa who just shrugs.

"Well isn't that just ducky. You say you love us both. Great, so I am supposed to just allow you to be with her too. Is that it." Videl says as she feels anger rising inside her. Gohan shakes his head and sits down on a bench.

"Wait before you say something else, let me explain. I thought this out on our way here. Videl you know I am actually born of two different species right. Half human and half Saiyan. Well my human half loves and needs you. While my Saiyan half needs and loves Erasa." Gohan paused a second to let Videl think about that. "Did you not notice the other night when we made love, even though you were tired and could not have sex again. The problem was I could. You cannot fully satisfy my Saiyan half. But Erasa does. I have to tell the truth now. The time she was there at the Facility we had sex almost constantly for twenty four hours and could have gone even longer after that. Right Erasa?" As he glanced over at Erasa who smiled.

"Oh yeah easily. Hell we just had sex about nine hours ago and I am ready to have it again." Erasa stated as she saw Videl's expression and she stopped smiling. "I am sorry Videl, but he is remarkable in bed."

"Okay I think I understand, I do not like it but I understand." Videl exhaled and thought about it. The First Night they had sex, he had just had sex with 18 and an hour later with her. She had not realized until now that he could have easily had sex with her until morning and probably with 18 after that. Then there was Night that they spent together before he left, they had sex three times and she was so worn out afterwards she passed out. If she can believe Erasa and Gohan, they had sex probably fifteen to twenty times and wanted more after that. She had to admit she could not think about doing it that many times no matter how much she likes sex. Gohan was remarkable in bed, but she suspects that he is more gentle with her than with Erasa. "We will try it for a time. We will share him. I am not going to be in a threesome. So get that out of your mind." Videl smirked and Gohan and Erasa chuckled. "So how do we work this. I would not mind a few hours with Gohan."

"Works for me. As long as you do not mind if he spends some time with me afterwards." Erasa suggested as Videl smiled and nodded. Believing this might just work.

"But first and foremost Gohan, go see your mother and brother." Videl ordered as she gestured over towards the gathered people fifty yards away. "I need to speak to Erasa for a minute ." Seeing Gohan's concerned expression. "Oh don't worry it is just girl talk." As Gohan nodded and walked away she turns towards Erasa and frowns. "Okay one more thing Erasa. No getting pregnant. I do not plan on it either. So just like me you better be on the Pill or I will be sending Gohan for a crap load of Condoms." Erasa nodded.

"No argument from me. I have no plans on getting pregnant at 18. I brought almost a nine month supply of Birth Control Pills and a sixty pill supply of Morning After Pills." Erasa said proudly as she hefted her bag up. "So I am covered." They both laughed and Videl hugged her friend.

After hugging Marrion and 18. Krillin looked at his wife with an expression of pure guilt. He had betrayed and cheated on her numerous times. Too many times to count. Now he was ready to face the music. "18 I am sorry." He stammered out as she shrugged.

"I know. It is alright Krillin." 18 said calmly and that concerned Krillin. He had expected her to rant and rave. Then kick his ass all over the place but she just stood there looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. "It was not like you had a choice."

"You should not forgive me so easily." Krillin stated as he closed his eyes. "I cheated on you and in my book that is a huge betrayal of your trust and my love for you." He reopened his eyes and felt tears begin to come to his eyes. "Please beat the shit out of me. Let me know you are pissed that I did cheat on you."

"Would it help for you to know that I also cheated on you?" 18 asked as his eyes widened in shock. Then realized it would help. To know that she had sex with someone else. It sort of evened things out in his mind. Nodding he saw her shrug. "Well I did in a moment of tension, stress and loneliness. Now do you feel better, we cheated on each other. Now let us return to being husband and wife and be done with this self pity." She declared and he smiled. As he put his arms around her and kissed her. But his thoughts were racing on. Who had she had sex with and was he better than him?

Off to one side, it took half an hour for Chichi to release her Gohan, her first child. As he briefed Piccolo and Dende on what had occurred he also mentioned that the fight was not over. Within a week they all needed to take steps to free the others within the five Secure Male Breeder this would never be over. He suspected that the Government was using this whole situation to keep the Country and the rest of the world in a State of Martial Law. Where personal freedoms were no longer valued. Everyone agreed and to his surprise so did Sheila.

"You are right, Gohan. I miss the time when it was acceptable for one man to be with one woman. Not have a place that basically is a whore house. Where men are used for Mating and Breeding. I know I am one to talk, I like to fuck and I have been used for that reason. To seduce and provide a safe release for you and others to basically fuck and not worry about getting me pregnant, because I can't." Sheila looked over at Yamcha. "Did you know that more than half the Guards and Support Staff are there for that reason. To be used as playthings and relief valves. I know see that I was just a slut that the Administrator used to seduce those that were reluctant to follow the program. Though you, Yamcha did not look at me like that." She moved over to him and put her arms around him. Then glanced back at Gohan. "If you will excuse us, we have some other talking to do." Smiling seductively she led Yamcha towards one of the Bedrooms.

Everyone but the two Children and Dende knew what they were going to do. That reminded Gohan he also had plans with Videl and after Erasa. Making gentle love to Videl was not easy for Gohan. She was exceptionally tight and Gohan worried that he was going to hurt her. To him it felt like she was still a virgin. Taking care as he pumped into, he heard her moaning with delight and pleasure. For him it was not as satisfying as he portrayed. Even now as she rode him, and he fondled her small perk breasts. He could see that it was pleasurable to her, but she was growing tired and worn out. This was the fifth time and probably the last for this evening. She was tired after the first three times, but she continued on hoping to actually satisfy his desires. With grunting noises she closed her eyes and concentrated on moving him in and out of her extremely tight entrance and Gohan could tell that she was coming to the end of her own endurance. Panting she slowed and looked down on Gohan. "I can't keep going, it is starting to really hurt." She said as she stopped, with him deep inside her. Her body trembled as she had an orgasm that was more painful then pleasurable. She wanted to prove not only to Gohan but to herself that she could have sex as many times or more as Erasa did with Gohan. Pain etched her face as she slowly slid him out of her and she collapsed next to him. "I am sorry I can't do it anymore. Not tonight." She said in a small voice.

"I do not understand why you tried to do it this many times. Videl I love you because of who you are. Not because of sex. You satisfy my human side, there is no way you can my Saiyan side. You just can't physically. I do not understand how Erasa can. Physically she should have the same limitations that you have." Gohan said as he held her closer and softly kissed her. She did not like hearing that she could not satisfy him but now she knew she could not.

"Stay with me for a little while, then later go be with Erasa." Videl said as she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Resting from the grueling four times that she had just had sex with Gohan. She did not count the fifth since they no where neared either of them having pleasure from it and it had ended five minutes into it. Two hours later Gohan kissed her and slipped out of bed. Moving next door, Videl strained her ears to listen. It did not take long and she could hear Erasa moaning and groaning in pleasure.

Next door, Gohan slipped into the room only wearing his boxer shorts. Erasa waited completely naked. Eager and ready to have sex. As he sat on the bed, she kissed him. Slipping her tongue into his mouth. "I have been waiting for you for three hours." She hissed out as she lifted her leg over and around so that she now was straddling his lap. Continuing to kiss him, licking the inside of his mouth playfully. Gohan was now fondling her breasts and she moaned lightly as he touched her nipples. "Ah, I can't wait anymore." She stated as she reached down and pulled his cock free of his shorts. Aiming it towards her now quivering slit. "Put it in and fuck me Gohan! I really need you inside me!" She pleaded touching his tip against her slit, causing her to bit her bottom lip in anticipation. With a barely audible wet sound, she thrust him into her. Then shook as she climaxed, making it wetter around his rod. "Ah, yes." She moaned as she began to move up and down him. Feeling him penetrate deep within her, causing multiple orgasms to repeatedly pulsate through her body. Moaning louder she continued to ride him, until she wanted it hard and faster then she could do. "Come on Gohan, Fuck me. Fuck me hard." She seethed between moans and groans. He flipped her onto her back and proceeded to thrust into her. Now she really felt the orgasms flow through her as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her on every inward thrust. Her pussy was squeezing him tightly as he fucked her and she glorified in it. Wanting more and more of him. When he exploded into her she moaned so loud that she knew Videl could hear her and she did not care. After he finished, she grabbed him and kissed him. 'Again, Again." She panted and knew he was more than ready. Having sex eight more times and only because it was nearing three in the morning were they coming to an end. Personally she still wanted more.

in Videl's room she heard it all and her eyes widened as they started again. Watching the clock she heard them finish again and start again. Laying on her and Gohan's bed she heard them four more times after the first three and it seemed that they would not be ending anytime soon. At 3:23 AM, Videl felt Gohan slip into bed with her and she shook her head. "No I cannot satisfy him like that." She thought as he put his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in Erasa's bed with her?" She whispered as Gohan gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I can't, it won't work. If I am in bed with her, neither of us would get any sleep the rest of the night. We would end up having sex untold number of times." Gohan said as he closed his eyes. "Besides I prefer to sleep with you." That made Videl happy, he may need to fuck Erasa but he rather sleep and be with her.

A dozen rooms away, Krillin tried to make love to 18. It had been so long that he missed having sex with his wife but he could not preform. As he flopped off her she looked at him concerned. "Perhaps you are just tired Krillin." 18 suggested with some disappointment. She wanted sex and so far her husband could not give it to her. She began to wonder if she could ask him if it was alright for her to seek another to satisfy her in that area. She was sure Gohan would not mind having her again.

"No that is not it. Ever since you told me that you had an affair. I have been thinking too much upon it. I cannot stop thinking about it." Krillin stated in frustration as he looked down at his now limp manhood. This confused 18, here he had screwed several other women and it did not really bother her. It did make her angry that the world had changed and he had been forced to have sex with those numerous women, but she was not angry at him.

"So why is it bothering you? What can I say that will get you to be able to preform?" 18 asked as she leaned on her hand looking at him crossly.

"I have to know, Who was it and was he better than me?" Krillin asked in desperation. Wanting to know but not really wanting to know. 18 considered that for a moment and wondered if it would help him to know the truth or not.

"I am reluctant to tell you. Or tell you whether you are better or worse than him. I do not believe it would help your libido and your ability to have sex with me." 18 stated firmly and Kirllin closed his eyes and then nodded.

"I must know 18, just tell me." Krillin pleaded as she shrugged, deciding that perhaps it would be best to tell him.

"Alright, but you are not to get upset and do something stupid. It was Gohan and yes he was most proficient and relieved the urges and desires I had. But you must understand I was lonely and he was there when I really needed some release. He is also much younger than you and had not been with so many others as you have. So in comparison you are better because I love you. Happy now." She stated as he frowned then exhaled.

"Actually I am. If you were to cheat on me I would prefer it being with someone that we both know, not some stranger that may show up and wanting you to leave me for him. With Gohan I am not worried." His eyes widened as he felt something arise. "I believe we have liftoff." He said as he gazed over at 18 and nodded downward at his now firming manhood. Without waiting he moved on top of 18 and kissed her and to his relief he was more than ready to satisfy her.

 **SECURE BREEDING LOCATION 3:**

The Administrator did not like bad news and that is exactly what she just received. Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha had escaped and the Agents had no idea where they were. Sheila Gaines had dropped the Tracking Device down an alley and now they could not even use that to find them. Every Agent available was out searching with no results. What made it even worse was; The Scientist that was designing the new Siphon Devices was gone and all the research and prototypes were destroyed. Glancing down at her special direct phone on her desk, she saw it blinking. Meaning the President was trying to contact her for an update on the Escape and if the fugitives had been recaptured. She now could see all of her ambitions sink before her and she seethed in anger and frustration. She had underestimated Gohan and she had paid for that. On the Monitor of her computer were thousands of cancellations from the Volunteers that had applied when there was a chance to have Gohan. Without him 99% of the new Volunteers were cancelling. Only wanting him. She needed him back or she was doomed.

This is the end of this story; the next part of this tale begins and ends with REVOLT OF THE LOVE GODS.


End file.
